Lessons
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Ritsu just can't seem to focus in Ms. Akiyama's class and she later finds herself in a sticky situation. AU MioxRitsu


I feel like it's been such a long while since I've written anything K-ON related. But anyways I do hope you guys enjoy this one.

- Disclaimer: K-ON characters do not belong to me.

- Warning: Contains mature and sexual themes.

* * *

><p>The sound of students idly jotting down notes was all Ritsu could hear as she sat in class, beating her pencil against the expansive wooden desk. She looked down at her notebook, which lay decorated with a few words, some random musical notes and the occasional, adorable doodles. She grinned to herself, somewhat proud of her newest addition, a small picture of her cute, music theory teacher Ms. Mio Akiyama.<p>

One of her friends hovered beside her and Ritsu turned the page very discreetly, hoping to cover up her secret crush. Mugi sat closer once Ms. Akiyama turned to face the white board and looked down at Ritsu's notebook, unimpressed. "Ri-chan, you haven't written a single word." She pointed out.

"Oh," Ritsu muttered. "Just a little distracted." She looked up to check out Ms. Akiyama's backside, her eyes dragging down to dangerous levels. She was wearing a black skirt matched with a white blouse today. Well, that was a little strange, she was more of a pants person. Ritsu reluctantly pried her eyes away, making sure to indulge Mugi's presence. "Got any plans for tonight?" She asked with a smile.

"Well," Mugi pressed a finger to her lips, drawing out her answer for dramatic effect. "Not really. I was hoping we could study together." She said the last part suggestively, hoping Ritsu took the hint.

"Okay, but I have track and field practice today. We'll study after?"

Ritsu's grin resurfaced just as Ms. Akiyama turned around, her eyes locked on the brunette and her friend. It was quite obvious the two were flirting in her class. "Ms. Tainaka," the whole class went quiet and Ritsu tore her eyes away from Mugi's, meeting dark stormy irises.

"Yes?" She replied nonchalantly. This wasn't the first time she got into trouble.

"Would you be so kind as to explain Johann Sebastian Bach's four-voice chorale?"

Ritsu's face scrunched in confusion as she clearly didn't know the answer. She shrugged her shoulders as Mugi turned her head away with pursed lips.

Ms. Akiyama crossed her arms in frustration. She hated scolding her students, but Ritsu was an entirely different case. "I'd like to have a word with you after class." The school bell rang, signalling the end of the day as the students walked out.

"I'll see you later?"

Mugi nodded her head and locked lips with Ritsu. "You really should pay attention in class." Mugi patted the brunette's shoulder and walked out into the hallway. When all the students had gone completely, Ritsu immediately locked the door behind. She crossed the room and dropped her brown messenger bag right beside the teacher's desk.

Ritsu wiggled her eyebrows and Ms. Akiyama's facial features hardened. "What?"

Ritsu smirked. "Jealous much?"

"No," Ms. Akiyama said, hoping to convince herself it wasn't so. She took a good look at Ritsu who sat down on her desk, dressed in a white collared shirt, beige pullover with grey jeans. Her hair was pulled back by her yellow headband, one of her most definitive accessories.

Ritsu kicked off the desk and stood face to face with her college professor. "Okay, so say you weren't jealous, Mio." She only used her first name when they were in private, but in those moments when she did, Mio's heart fluttered in her chest. Ritsu circled her teacher, pacing back and forth with her amber eyes trained on the older woman's physique. The skirt she wore looked much better up close. "Why else would you hold me back?"

Ms. Akiyama's eyes twinkled at Ritsu's. She absolutely hated how quickly her student could turn the tables on her, but she did cite more than a handful of reasons. "You're not paying attention in my class." Her voice wavered halfway through.

"Yeah, okay. I don't." Point taken, but Ritsu wasn't the least bit embarrassed. Her grades weren't exactly awesome, but she was still passing. "It's not my fault I'm stuck in class with a teacher who's pretty hot." She giggled lightly to herself.

Mio took a step back in surprise. She had expected Ritsu to be forward with her choice of words, but sometimes it went a little too far for comfort. Then again, this was how it always was. Her face brightened up as Ritsu finally stopped right in front of her.

"You know how this works." Ritsu eyes no longer seemed so enthusiastic as she did her best to look serious. Well, this was in fact a very serious matter anyways. Having an affair with a teacher was no joke. She cupped Mio's cheek, her eyes trained on her rosied lips. "Can I kiss you now?"

Mio nodded shyly, feeling the magnetic pull between them. Their noses brushed against each other and they were so close she could feel the heat radiating from Ritsu. Mio leaned in, completing the kiss. She eventually forced the brunette back against the desk roughly. Mio was feeling unusually needy today. Maybe Ritsu was right. She was jealous. Very jealous.

"Woah there," Ritsu steadied herself. Things were progressing much faster than the norm and she just wasn't quite used to it. Mio pressed on until Ritsu's hands pushed several papers to the side, not wanting to crumple them while she sat on the desk. Mio took Ritsu's headband, pulling it off in an instant. She liked it much better when her hair was down. She looked mysterious and a little dreamy.

Ritsu groaned into Mio's mouth, savoring the sweet taste of her cherry flavored chap-stick. She parted their lips, finding the dire need to imprint some mark on her teacher's neck. Her hands parted Mio's long, raven hair to one side before she began to shower her all over with featherlight kisses.

"Wait, Ritsu don't!-" Mio called out, but it was already too late. Ritsu's lips were glued on her skin, sucking away at her leisure. Her hands roamed underneath Mio's skirt, gently slipping underneath her underwear, moments before cupping her ass. Mio strained out a soft mew and Ritsu withdrew slowly. She pressed a hand to her neck, feeling the mark Ritsu had left her. It didn't sting or hurt, but she knew something was there. "You can't do this to me all the time." She complained.

Ritsu looked out the window. It wouldn't be too bad, she thought. "It's fine. You can cover it up with a scarf. Besides it's getting cold out."

"Ritsu, I'm your teacher. I can't stand around all day wearing a scarf indoors. It's...suspicious." Mio watched Ritsu chuckle in content, which further irritated her.

Okay. So it was suspicious and with Mio's popularity in school as one of the hottest teachers on campus, people would definitely talk. Ritsu brought Mio closer, forcing their eyes to meet. "Fine." She agreed temporarily.

"Good." Mio was now on her toes, waiting for Ritsu to give her what she wanted. She had been craving her all day, patiently biding for some time alone. The age difference between them wasn't too big of a gap, four years apart which was decent. She was only twenty three and Ritsu nineteen.

Mio held Ritsu's head tenderly in her hands, capturing the glimmer of mischief in her amber eyes. She couldn't pinpoint what it was that drew her to such a troublesome student. Ritsu brought Mio in for a hungry kiss, positioning her right between her legs. She had been fantasizing this all day, especially during her tedious class lecture. Mio placed her hands on Ritsu's shoulders, fisting the wooven material in her fingertips. The kiss was painfully bruising, but she reciprocated every single one, matching Ritsu's pace. She wasn't too busy to notice Ritsu's hands traveling back to her skirt, squeezing her ass again. Her cheeks had blossomed a dark crimson as Ritsu continued, her fingers tracing the outline of her thong.

"You know they say a woman's in heat when her underwear's black." Ritsu rasped as she felt through the soft fabric on her fingertips. "And I have a feeling yours is just that."

She was indeed right, though Mio would never admit it so easily. Ritsu tugged her underwear downwards and Mio wriggled out of them quickly. She heard the faint sound of her undergarment hitting the polished floor, and suddenly felt more aroused than ever. Here she was, alone with her student who just happened to be commando.

Mio pressed her hands to the front of her skirt, partially uncomfortable with her current standing. If she was vulnerable before, it was now amplified tenfold. She began second guessing even going along with Ritsu and their after school trysts. What if they got caught? There was no doubt she would be fired immediately, and what of re-employment? It would be near impossible if that were to happen. "Ritsu, I-I don't think I can-"

Ritsu pressed her forehead to Mio's chest, remaining silent as she exhaled deeply. She was determined to get her fix one way or another. As carefully as she could, she took Mio's hands with her own, caressing them gently. When she felt safe enough to continue, she pried them to her sides, and ran her fingers up Mio's leg. Ritsu released a shaky breath. Even though she had done this many times, it always felt the same, as if it were her first time all over again.

Mio closed her eyes, concentrating on the faintest of Ritsu's actions. This was wrong. She had told herself this many times, and yet she never stopped. Why couldn't she? Was the magnetic pull between them that strong? It must've been. It was the only reason.

Ritsu spread her out slowly with the pad of her thumbs. Mio was so wet, she couldn't imagine what it must've been like for her to go like this the entire day. She grinned to herself, knowing she wasn't too far behind. Ritsu turned her palm, slipping two fingers right under Mio. It was so tempting to just take her now without teasing.

Mio swallowed thickly. Her hands were wound around Ritsu's shoulders, her lips placed right over her ear. She was vulnerable, open, and it scared her every time. Mio whimpered softly, feeling Ritsu finally move inside her slowly.

Then there was knock on the door.

Mio froze and Ritsu looked up at the doorknob which still remained locked. They were safe to continue. But then the knock came again, this time more persistent.

Ritsu lowered her hand. "Don't you dare answer that." She whispered to Mio.

Mio bit her bottom lip, her grip around Ritsu's shoulders loosening. "But what if it's important?"

"This is important." Ritsu argued.

Mio looked up at the clock. It had been twenty five minutes since she'd held Ritsu back in class. fifteen minutes more than the appropriate amount for a nice, long scolding. "Get under the desk. You can't be here."

"Mio-" She protested, but Mio shot her a demanding look. It was clear this wasn't a debatable topic.

"Desk. Now." Ritsu chewed her inner cheek, then hopped off the desk reluctantly. "A-And stay quiet." Mio's voice shook nervously as she stepped back and dusted off her black skirt. Ritsu trudged to the other end, ducking down until she disappeared from view. Mio began walking away until she stepped on something. It was her black laced panties.

_Shit_

It wasn't like she could just put it on, not in its sorry condition. She bent down and took it, then opened one of her desks drawers, slipping it in. "Just a minute." She called out and made her way to the door and unlocked the doorknob. She hoped she still looked presentable.

When Mio opened the door, she found Ritsu's friend waiting outside patiently. "Sorry to disturb you Ms. Akiyama. I forgot some of my notes in your class." Mugi tilted her head to the side sheepishly. Mio stepped aside as Mugi approached her into the quiet, empty classroom.

She could see why Ritsu had taken an interest in her, she was beautiful. Mugi had long, wavy blonde hair and a pair of deep cerulean blue eyes that shone like jewels. Was she even Japanese? She recalled her last name, Kotobuki. Perhaps she was half.

"Found it." Mugi announced from her seat.

Mio was thinking so hard she barely noticed the girl move away from the door. She had her hands pressed firmly to the front of her skirt. It was an odd feeling to stand without any form of underwear. "Is that all?" Mio asked softly.

"Actually," Mugi walked down the flight of stairs, making her way to Mio. "There's something else," she paused when she reached the last step. "It concerns my friend Ritsu."

Ritsu? Mio's heart leapt in her chest. "O-Oh?" She was trailing on a touchy subject.

"Yes, well," Mugi shifted between her feet, her eyes meeting the wooden flooring. "I know she's a handful, always dozing off and never paying attention in your class," she turned back to face where they usually sat in the room.

"Yes. She's definitely one of my most troublesome students." Mio agreed and crossed her arms. She wondered if Ritsu was smiling at her words right now. It sounded more like a compliment than an insult.

"But I assure you, I tell her to take your class very seriously even if it's just an elective." Mugi faced Mio with earnest eyes. "She can be blunt and arrogant and times, but she's a good person."

Mio walked away a few paces. It wasn't that she didn't want to hear Mugi's opinion. She did it because it was strange for her to know Ritsu just as much as her friends did. "Yes, I think so too."

In that moment, Mugi and Mio shared a brief smile. It was friendly and oddly comforting. They both walked to the door together until Mugi suddenly stopped. She noticed Ritsu's brown messenger bag out in the open. Her eyes went wide and Mio's heart sank to her stomach. "Isn't that...Ritsu's?"

Mio could only stare at the bag on the floor as Mugi walked over to it. "Ritsu," Mugi shook her head with disapproval. "She must've forgotten it on her way out. You probably gave her a pretty good scolding if she just up and left in a hurry."

The weight on Mio's heart lightened as she released a sigh of relief. "Y-Yes," she agreed with a small smile in her voice. "Would you be so kind to return it her?" Mio paced back to her desk and sat on her black office chair. She took some of the papers stacked by the side of her desk along with one of her red pens in an attempt to look preoccupied. They weren't out of the woods just yet.

"Of course." Mugi replied. She took Ritsu's bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Ritsu's head lay between Mio's legs, her eyes trained on what lay underneath that black, short skirt. With Mio so close to her, pressing her back against the farthest edge of the desk, she could practically smell every inch of her arousal. She readjusted herself on her knees and slowly crept closer.

Just as Mugi was on her way out, Mio released a sudden gasp out of surprise. She startled herself and everyone else in the room. There was no doubt it was Ritsu's doing.

"Ms. Akiyama, are you okay?" Mugi turned around, genuinely concerned. She started walking back, but Mio held her hand out to stop her.

"I-It's fine." She felt Ritsu's head ruffling into her skirt, the warmth of her breath spreading quickly over her sensitive skin. 'Ritsu! Couldn't you have waited until after your friend was gone?' She shuddered in her seat as fingers lingered along her inner thighs.

"Are you sure?" Mugi stepped closer and Mio feared they might be discovered. She needed an alibi, quickly.

"Yes, just," a breath caught in her throat as she felt Ritsu's lips at her core. "I-" Mio closed her eyes and palmed her face hard with her left hand. "Ritsu, stop it!" She whispered as low as she could underneath the desk.

"You...?" Mugi kept her distance, but she could tell Ms. Akiyama's face was growing pink, almost red.

"I, yes I-" 'Crap'. She couldn't think straight, much less form a complete sentence. Ritsu ran her tongue over Mio's clit, exploring her pulse point in circles. She sucked it gently and Mio knit her eyebrows together, eyes clenched shut while biting her bottom lip. It was all she could do to refrain from making any noise. Mio casually slipped her other hand underneath, taking Ritsu by the neck firmly. The pressure ceased for the moment.

"Are you okay Ms. Akiyama? You look sick." Mugi gripped Ritsu's bag tightly in her hand.

"Yes, just feeling a bit under the weather," she finally took her hand away from her face and did her best to flash Mugi a reassuring smile. It was a weak gesture, but she hoped to convince her student that everything was okay. She took this as an opportunity to inhale deeply, since she couldn't earlier.

Mugi nodded, still looking a bit concerned. "Then I do hope you get better soon."

"Thank you Mugi." Mio conjured another smile and faked a cough to the side. "Please lock the door on your way out." She felt Ritsu resume prior to earlier as she shut her eyes tight. Mugi stepped out of the room and did as she was told.

Once she heard the familiar click of the door, Mio pushed back on her chair. "Oh God," she breathed out between labored gasps. Ritsu was an expert of sorts when it came to cunninglingus. She knew all the right places to hit, every nook and cranny that led to her closer to release. "P-Please don't stop." Mio begged.

It was difficult to see anything in the dark, but Ritsu had already memorized the outline of Mio's core. She closed her eyes and licked tentatively all around. She could sense the desperation in Mio's voice, how her whimpers escalated to hoarse moans. She was close and Ritsu knew it.

"Oh god, Ritsu!" Mio threw her head back, arching into the chair with her hands clasped between Ritsu's head. Her entire body froze and she convulsed, spiraling with starry eyes. It took minutes for her to settle back down, but when she did, her body went limp.

Ritsu pulled away and licked her lips in content. She never felt Mio come that hard before.

"Do you realize what you could've done?" Mio rose from her seat and scolded Ritsu. Her face was completely red, her cheeks especially pink. Ritsu grinned mockingly. "That stunt of yours almost cost me my job!"

"Relax," Ritsu chided.

"Don't tell me to relax!"

Ritsu frowned. As much as she enjoyed pushing Mio's buttons, there were times when she went a little too far. "Okay, you were right," she admitted. "I'm-I'm sorry." Mio looked away. Ritsu slid off the desk and caressed her cheek softly. She hated it when they fought. Slowly, Mio eased into her until Ritsu bent slightly to plant a small, sweet kiss on her cheek. She sucked at apologies, but she hoped this would suffice.

Luckily with that, Mio calmed down. "Ritsu, we have to be more careful." Her voice came out small as she pressed her forehead onto the brunette's shoulder. She could feel her hair being stroked gently, just the way she liked. Sometimes she'd imagine falling asleep in Ritsu's arms like now, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she wished. Mio reluctantly pulled away with a heavy sigh. "Your friend's probably looking for you right now."

"Yeah," Ritsu leaned in for a kiss, though she made sure that if it were to be the last for today she'd make it memorable. By the time she finished, she was slightly out of breath and panting for air. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Mio replied with a sheepish nod as Ritsu headed for the door.

"Oh and uhh..." Just before leaving, Ritsu grinned to herself as she steadied one hand over the door knob. She turned around tentatively at Mio. "Does that count as extra credit?"

Mio couldn't hide the blush deepening on her cheeks. "Ritsu!" She raised her fist at the brunette, threatening to hit her with it.

"Right, right," Ritsu laughed and turned the knob. "Just had to ask!"

When she finally left, the room fell silent as Mio's fist slackened and her back hit the whiteboard. Today was certainly full of surprises. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her face. If things had gotten bad earlier with Mugi around, she was sure to have lost her job on the spot. She needed to be more careful around Ritsu.

Slowly, she pushed off the whiteboard and crossed her arms. It didn't take long for her to notice the unusual breeze below. Mio quickly pulled at the drawer where she kept her panties, only to find it empty. She was sure she'd slipped it into this one but she checked her other drawers too. She swallowed hard once the realization hit her.

As Ritsu reached the end of the hallway she couldn't help but grin at her achievement. "I think I actually might like these after school lessons."


End file.
